Conventional mass spectrometry techniques rely on the formation of analyte ions for analysis. Numerous ionization techniques—such as electrospray ionization, chemical ionization, and electron impact ionization techniques are known.
Existing techniques, however, often lack flexibility.
Accordingly, there remains a need for new ionization techniques, apparatus and mass analyzers relying on such techniques.